The Strange Meeting
by ironglandx
Summary: Ash meets other people with items stuck to their left arms too...
1. Prelude of things to come

Evil Dead: The Strange Meeting  
  
Prologue  
  
Ashley J. Williams, a hero of sorts, has fought and contented to the many things, ungodly, in his life. Deadites, possessed trees, an army of skeletons, his hand...., and even himself. But nothing as strange as the day he meets the big three. He has this to say:  
  
"It all started with that damn book. The Necronomicon Ex Mortis, Book of the Dead. Written in human blood and bound in flesh, the book contained bizarre burial rights, prophecies, and demon resurrection passages. It was never meant for the world of the living. It was found by a professor, and brought to a cabin in the woods for translation. Then it happened.   
  
I was driving to my ex-...girlfriend's house in the mountains. Me and my girlfriend stopped by a cabin to rest for the night. As my girlfriend, Lin...Lin...Linda, was changing in to more, sexier clothes, I noticed a large tape recorder in living room. I switched it on and from that day forward, it ruined my life. DAMN THAT BOOK!!! My girlfriend became a deadite and I had to...cut her down with a chainsaw I found in the workshed. That wasn't all it did to me. They possessed my hand, and I had to cut it off with the chainsaw. Then the professor's daughter came to the cabin. She thought I cut her parents down. So she and her redneck friend through me in the cellar, where I found her mother, deadite of course. I got out, found a friend in Annie, the professor's daughter, her friend died, I became a deadite, Annie helped me out, we strapped the chainsaw to my left forearm, we opened a portal to send the evil back, Annie dies, I get sent to 12th century, I had to fight an army of deadites, then I found a way back to my time through sleeping and meet my new girlfriend, Jenny, after fighting a deadite in the S-mart store.   
  
S-mart was my previous job and I got it back after I came back from the past and then that was when I fought the deadite in the store and thus started my relationship with Jenny. She's so damn sexy. Anyway, after that, nothing happened. I thought the book left me alone for once. Then,....the nightmares came. They came even when I was awake. I tried using a spell I remembered from the book. Hocus pocos, Candar, canit, so on and so fourth. I figured they get the idea and buzz off but no dice. I talked it over with Jenny and she recommended going back to the cabin. Back to where it all started. She said it would be good to face my fears. Big Mistake.   
  
She was kidnapped by my evil twin, Evil Ash. Yes, Evil Ash. All fucked up and an attitude to match. He gets it from the best. He also lead the army of deadites in my time in the 12th century. I followed him all the way to 500 A.C. Damacus, before my fight with army, and eventually to place that will open a portal into the Dark Ones realm. The Dark Ones ruled this realm previously and they were banished by the book. Now they wanted to come back but me being the chosen one and all, I stopped their plans dead in their tracks. I rescued my girl, kick my own as........evil me's ass, and came home to my time."  
  
But his adventure has only begun. Now read his journal on this matter and see......no, image yourself. 


	2. Journal Entry 1

Journal Entry 1  
  
  
  
This is journal entry number one. I got this tape recorder at the airport just before I left. I better start somewhere, but where to begin? I got it.   
  
It was three months after me and Jenny's experience at the cabin. I was planning to go to Dracula's Castle for the night. They say it's one of the most scariest places on Earth and I wanted to see how scary it was. But after our ordeal, Jenny was not going to come. At least one thing good came out of it, I can afford a private jet to take my equipment with her ticket. I brought the usual, two shotguns (one semi-automatic and my old double-barrel), Professor's .45 caliber, both of my arm-mounted chainsaws (the one from my first trip to the cabin and the second one from my last adventure, the Damacus's sawblade), fuel for both chainsaws, ammo, sleeping bag, translated pages from the Book of the Dead (Damn that book), 3 large bags of beef jerky (Smoked flavor, Yuuumm!), and 5 sticks of TNT.   
  
The other employees at S-mart thinks it overkill but they haven't been in the cabin with me or with Jenny. All they've seen was when I killed the deadite in the store. They've never seen the things I had to face. Not even Jenny seen it. No one but me....  
  
Anyway, I arrange to have my Oldsmobile Cutlass to be waiting for me when I land. So I'll be going now...anytime time now...yep. Anytime...DAMN IT!!! SHUT OFF!!!...Oh, there's a button to stop the tape here. I hope nobody heard that, Hea, Hea. hea, hea... 


	3. Journal Entry 2

Journal Entry 2  
  
WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY CAR!? SONS OF BITCHES PROBABLY GONE JOYRIDING IN MY CAR!!!(Not that it's anything to have fun over but still...) IT'S MY CAR!!! Oh, the tape recorder's on...how the hell did that happen. Where is the rewind on this thing.... oh, never mind. This thing too complicated. I've made it with little problems (very little problems my ass) and I'm ready to go to the Castle, if only I had my ca...Oh!!! Now They Bring In My Car (Jesus, do me a favor and just can it with the jokes, O.K.?). HEY!? YOU LITTLE BASTARDS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CAR!? .......aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.... BASTARDS, THEY DID DONUTS WITH MY CAR?! (I didn't think that was possible?) IF I HAD SOME TIME, I'LL KICK THEIR LITTLE...Oh, hello honey. Do you need some directions? (What a sweet little girl. She's so young, so innocent, so much like Lin...) Oh, I'm not crying sweetheart, I just got something in my eye. Now, you go to the left, then turn right at Suki Bar, go straight and you'll find the children's area....Your so welcome, do you need me to go with you? ...O.K. Bye, sweetheart! (Stop crying!!!) DAMN IT!!! I HATE IT WHEN I DO THAT!!! I"M GOING TO THE CAR!!! (Linda) 


End file.
